Pranks
by NiftyRobot
Summary: Speedy and Aqualad don't get along so well. But instead of fighting, they pull pranks on eachother. T for some language, not too bad.


Fish Tacos.

Those words made Aqualad cringe, as well as the crunching noise that came along.

"C-could you eat those somewhere else?! I'm gonna be sick…"

"Nope, sorry fish boy. Can't get taco crumbs on my bed sheets, now can I?" Speedy smirked.

`#_#`

Speedy had certain quirks.

He didn't like the sound of popping bubble gum.

He didn't like getting wet.

And he absolutely hated yogurt.

He didn't know why, but he just hated eating yogurt.

Aqualad had offered to make Speedy a smoothie. Speedy replied with a "Hell yes!" and Aqualad got to work. Thankfully, Speedy didn't know how to make a smoothie…so he wouldn't know what'd be in a smoothie. And Aqualad smiled at this knowledge and giggled when he poured the yogurt into the blender.

Speedy quickly drank down the smoothie, but it didn't stay down for long when Aqualad told him "You know, all that yogurt in there is good for you."

`#_#`

Speedy had been up all night scheming. He wanted to get Aqualad back. He thought he had the perfect prank…

Aqualad woke up and looked around his room. Something felt wrong.

He shrugged it off and walked over to his fish tanks to feed the fish. He nearly dropped the food canister when he saw no fish, but one rather large rubber ducky. He reached inside the tank and pulled out the rubber ducky, and waltzed out the door.

He found Speedy sitting on the kitchen counter eating chips. Aqualad threw the rubber ducky at Speedy, who leaped down and ran away yelling "Your buddies are in the pool!"

Aqualad dived into the water, and found all his friends swimming around happily in the larger space.

`#_#`

It was early in the morning when Speedy woke up. He decided he'd go out in the living room to watch TV for a bit and lazily climbed out of bed. He pushed on the door and ice cold water splashed all over him. He shook his head fast to get some water off and looked at the tin bucket on the floor. It had writing on it…

He picked it up and looked at the letters painted in red.

_Do not touch my fish._

_-Aqualad_

Aqualad was getting tired of the pranks. He was never around when Speedy fell for his tricks, and he'd only hear him scream, "I HATE YOU, FISH BOY!"

It wasn't very satisfying just to hear the victim.

He needed some time to think, so he decided to take a swim in the pools.

But when he got there all the water had been drained. Puzzled, he looked inside the empty pools and found a note at the bottom of one.

_I do not enjoy being splashed upon by water at 5:00 am._

_-Speedy_

"That's it!" Aqualad said angrily. He marched to Speedy's room, and knocked on the door.

"If you don't open this door, I'm going to bust it down and break both of your legs pretty boy!" He yelled. No one answered. "Speedy?" He asked a bit quieter than before.

He found that the door was unlocked, so he twisted the knob and pushed. He looked inside Speedy's cluttered room and smiled. What an advantage, he thought. He found at least 4 mirrors and 6 combs just in one of Speedy's dresser drawers. He looked around some more and found 2 cans of hair spray. He somehow jumbled them all in his arms and bolted out the door.

`#_#`

Aqualad heard a knock at his door. He opened it and found a very angry Speedy with very messy, orange hair. Aqualad tried to hold back his laughter, but busted out laughing when Speedy shook his head.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Stuff." He commanded.

"Why…hahaha...heh…hold on, ahem. Why should I?"

"Because I'll chop your hair off if you don't."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Aqualad rolled his eyes. Speedy pulled out a pair of scissors hidden behind his back and stepped closer to Aqualad.

"…okay okay, here." Aqualad said, looking in his closet for Speedy's things. He panicked when he couldn't find any of it.

"U-um…well I _did _have it...but your stuff's not here anymore…"

"What?!" Speedy panicked. "ohshitohshitohshitohshit!"

They both walked out of Aqualad's room and looked around the tower for his things. They couldn't find anything, and gave in. They slumped on the couch in defeat. Bee walked into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Looking for these?" She asked, waving the combs in front of them.

"YES!" Speedy shouted, lunging for her. She stepped out of the way just in time.

"You'll get these back once you two stop acting like immature little kids."

"If that's what you want, then Speedy'll never get his stuff back." Aqualad said, walking back to his room. Bee just shrugged and looked at her wrist.

"Oh look at the time, I'd better fly. I've got a nail appointment!" She winked at Speedy, and flew out the door with his combs.

He stared at the door with his mouth wide open long after she had gone. He finally stood up and looked at the ceiling.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled. "DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF ANYMORE!"

"Only if you promise not to drain my pools!" Aqualad shouted back, although it was muffled by the Twins' laughing and Speedy's further obscenities.


End file.
